


Дьявол носит тартан

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018), sige_vic



Series: Мини высокого рейтинга 2019 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, F/F, POV Second Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Отношения Помоны Спраут с Минервой МакГонагалл сродни религиозному переживанию.





	Дьявол носит тартан

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Devil Wears Tartan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238648) by [kelly_chambliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/pseuds/kelly_chambliss). 

> религиозная тематика

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Когда ты первый раз увидела Минерву МакГонагалл, ты была испугана.

И взволнована.

Не из-за нее. Из-за Хогвартса. Ты стояла на платформе 9 3/4, одиннадцатилетняя девочка и единственная ведьма в семье.

Дети болтали и топтались вокруг тебя, а среди них и строгая высокая девочка в очках, с черными косами. Ты знала, что подружишься с кем-нибудь из них, и эта мысль тебя будоражила.

И пугала.

Ты чувствовала себя так, словно разделилась на двоих — храбрую Помону Спраут и робкую Помону Спраут. Ты снова и снова переживала как чудо получение письма из Хогвартса и думала, как сильно все изменилось.

— А как же церковь? — шепнула ты маме. Ты не была уверена, что и в этом плане что-то изменится, но все-таки надеялась — и одновременно боялась.

— О, конечно, там будет церковь, — сказала мама. — Это же магическая, а не языческая школа.

Тебе было немного жаль. Конечно, ты хотела быть хорошей девочкой, с ангелом-хранителем на плече.

Но маленький дьявол шепнул тебе в ухо:

— С язычниками веселее! 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Когда ты первый раз пообщалась с Минервой МакГонагалл, ты с ней тут же поругалась.

Из-за религии.

В Хогвартсе, конечно, и правда была церковь, не разделенная на конфессии христианская служба проводилась по воскресеньям для небольшого количества учеников — в основном заинтересованных магглорожденных и «полукровок».

Ты удивилась, когда в первое же воскресенье к церковной группе присоединилась та самая темноволосая девочка, которую ты запомнила на вокзале. Просто она показалась тебе не из таких — слишком самоуверенная, чтобы искать чьего-то наставничества, пусть даже самого Бога.

— Меня зовут Минерва, — сказала она, протягивая руку, как взрослая. — А тебя? 

Тебе она в итоге понравилась — такая энергичная, умная девочка, пусть и совершенно не разбиралась в растениях. А еще очень острая на язык, но ты и сама могла быть острой, если придется, и пришлось как раз после самой первой церковной службы, когда Минерва тебе сообщила, словно нечто само собой разумеющееся, что пресвитериане — люди, избранные Богом, а все католики отправятся в ад.

Ты была оскорблена до глубины души. Существовал только один Бог, и он был Богом для всех, так всегда говорила твоя мама. Поэтому ты посмотрела на Минерву с презрением.

— Я католичка! — сказала ты, хоть это и не было правдой. Ты заявила об этом из принципа.

После этого ты избегала Минерву, но на церковной службе спустя две недели она села рядом с тобой за хаффлпаффским столом, с небольшим свертком в руках.

— Нельзя было тебя осуждать, — сказала она. — Так мама говорит, и она права. Прости. Держи — это тебе.

Она оставила перед тобой сверток и ушла, с идеально прямой спиной, несгибаемая. Сердце твое забилось чаще, когда ты открыла упаковку и обнаружила внутри бутылочку с какой-то жидкостью и крестом на стекле.

Профессор МакМиллан, глава твоего факультета, объяснила, что это такое.

Святая вода.

Ты до сих пор ее хранишь.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Первый раз, когда ты поцеловала Минерву МакГонагалл, вы учились на пятом курсе и стояли позади кустов в Третьей теплице.

Ты преподнесла ей розу вечного аромата и цветения, которую вырастила собственноручно, и, собрав всю свою барсучью храбрость, поцеловала.

— Это козни дьявола, — выдохнула она.

— Бог — это любовь, — сказала ты и поцеловала ее снова.

Она ответила на поцелуй.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Первый раз, когда ты трахалась с Минервой МакГонагалл, вы были в Хогвартсе, где Минерва преподавала трансфигурацию, и вы не виделись уже несколько лет. Ты оказалась там потому, что Дамблдор пригласил тебя на собеседование по поводу должности учителя гербологии — и тут же, на месте, предложил тебе эту работу.  
И вот вы пили в комнатах Минервы, празднуя твое назначение, и каким-то образом ты оказалась голой в ее постели, а она — на коленях перед твоими раздвинутыми ногами, и ее язык был таким неожиданно ловким, что ты подумала — внезапно, но очень четко: «Ей это далеко не в новинку».

Ты была поражена.

И приятно взволнована.

И возбуждена так, как и не думала, что можешь возбудиться. 

Минерва слегка коснулась языком всего лишь кончика твоего клитора, а ты уже почувствовала, как соски твердеют, а в животе сладко сжимается. Ты безумно хотела вскинуть бедра, но в то же время боялась пошевелиться, чтобы не отвлекать Минерву.

Поэтому ты сосредоточилась на ее темноволосой макушке и сводящем с ума изгибе ягодиц, который почти было видно. А потом твои глаза закрылись, мир приобрел розоватый оттенок, и ты услышала собственный умоляющий голос: «Ниже... еще ниже, пожалуйста».

Потому что ощущения стали слишком сильными, а тебе хотелось чувствовать, как ее язык медленно, уверенно проходится по всей длине, тебе нужно было больше сладостной остроты, ты была так близка, но не могла... не совсем...

Минерва остановилась.

Но не успела ты в отчаянии застонать, как пальцы одной ее руки прошлись по внутренней стороне бедра, а другая опустилась на грудь, и ты подумала, что можешь умереть — прямо на этом месте, и готова была поклясться, что слышала песнопения ангелов — но, возможно, это просто был шум крови в ушах. И затем... О боже, она снова ласкала тебя, теперь подушечкой пальца, медленно, уверенно, и ты почувствовала, как внутри поднимается волна, и раскинула ноги еще шире, стараясь как можно полнее раскрыться...

И кончила сильнее, чем когда бы то ни было. Слышала собственный крик, чувствовала, как по коже словно прошлись тысячи метелок таволги. Ты даже, кажется, всхлипнула, когда Минерва вытянулась рядом, так чудесно уткнувшись в твой бок острой тазовой косточкой, а грудью мягко прижимаясь к руке.

— Ничего себе, — сказала ты, когда наконец обрела дар речи. — И это — пасторская дочь.

— Скорее, дьявольская дочь, — рассмеялась Минерва, целуя тебя в плечо. 

Ты покачала головой. Нет. Это был рай.

И ты хотела, чтобы Минерва тоже в него попала. Собравшись с силами, ты села на постели, пробежалась пальцами по всей длине ее стройного тела, от ключицы к изящным бледным бедрам, к мускулистой, натренированной квиддичем лодыжке и ниже, к высокому своду стопы, к пальцам на ногах.

Минерва со вздохом откинулась на подушки. Отбросив мимолетную тревогу из-за собственной неопытности, ты сделала глубокий вдох и раздвинула ей ноги. Ты хотела оказаться внутри, и Минерва была достаточно влажной, чтобы впустить в себя сначала один, потом два, потом три пальца, и плавно приподнимала бедра, встречая каждое твое движение.

Грудь у нее была маленькая — такая не похожая на твою пышную. Ты откровенно любовалась ею, всей Минервой, и это придало тебе столько могущества, что ты безо всякой палочки призвала бутылку шампанского из гостиной. Налила несколько капель на грудь, наслаждаясь возгласом удивления и широко распахнувшимися глазами.

Когда ты слизнула шампанское, оно было острое и терпкое — и ты знала, что Минерва окажется такой же на вкус, когда ты устроишься между ее ног, и это будет скоро, совсем скоро. Она одарит тебя собой, в обмен на твой дар.

Это было благословением душ, и ты чувствовала, начиная свою новую жизнь в Хогвартсе — новую жизнь с Минервой — что начинаешь что-то чуть ли не святое.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Когда ты последний раз видела Минерву МакГонагалл, ее лицо было усталым и покрытым морщинами, и она была слишком худой и изможденной. Вы все были на пределе сил. Хогвартс превратился в ад, кругом распоряжались Пожиратели Смерти, Альбус был мертв, Снейп заправлял школой, детей пытали и запугивали.

Но в глазах Минервы бушевало то же пламя, что ты чувствовала внутри себя.

Ты знала, что последняя схватка между Волдемортом и Поттером не может произойти ни в каком другом месте — только в Хогвартсе. Ты знала, что вы с Минервой будете сражаться в этой битве, вместе убивать и вместе умирать, если до этого дойдет.

— Совсем скоро, Помона, я чувствую, — сказала она, вставая с твоей постели — и вы обе понимали, что это может быть последний раз.

Ты ответила:

— Я готова.

Ты обхватила ее лицо ладонями и поцеловала ее, а потом проводила взглядом — твоя святая дьяволица уходила с выпрямленной спиной, несгибаемая, как всегда, и ты чувствовала ее вкус на своих губах.


End file.
